battle_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Policy
Intro Hello, If you are reading this, good work. This will give you the basic information about editing, what is acceptable, and what is not. What contributes a "Good" edit If your edit does any of the following things: *Adds useful information *Fixes grammar/other technicalities *Fixed inaccurate information *Fixes links/headings/etc. *Clarifys unclear information Then your edit is a good edit. What is considered a good edit is always at the descion of Dac and admins. What contributes a "Bad" edit If your edit: *Does not do any of the following things above *Removes useful information *Adds nonsense/sexual/etc. information *In any way destroys the page Then your edit is a bad edit. What is considered a bad edit is always at the descion of Dac and admins. Rewards Your contributions to the wiki will not go unrewarded. Besides the various achievements you can earn several other things can happen. You will recieve various letters of praise, and titles. You will also get rollback, a privillege which allows you to redo bad edits at the click of a button. In addition, you can eventually become an admin. If you want rollback privlleges or want to apply to become an admin, I will not come after you. You need to send me a message. Punishments Punishments are hard to write down an exact list. All punishments are decided by the founder, no exceptions. But here's a general guideline. ''What will not get you punished'' *Adding inaccurate information (On accident) *Rollbacking edits you think are bad/inaccurate (With good intentions) These are just common mistakes. Of course, if you go purposefully adding inaccurate information, then yes, you will get punished. ''What will get you punished'' *Vandalism (See below) *Adding inaccurate information on purpose *Rollbacking edits on purpose with intentions to harm the wiki *Harassing other users *Making unauthorized changes to Wiki Pages (Wiki Pages are marked by a category of the same name) Punishment list for users (Besides vandalism) #Warning #Warning #3 day ban #1 week ban #(Various other bans depending on severity) #Eventually, perma ban. Punishment lists for anom. users #Warning #1 week ban #Eventually perma ban. I am more leniant with users since they are less likely to mess with the wiki. Vandalism My vandalism policy is extremely strict. I will not tolerate vandalism on the wiki. Vandalism is consituted as: "Any action intended to purposefully harm the wiki" An example would be writing "LOLOL GET WRECKED KID" on a page in the middle. Punishment for user Vandals #3 day ban #1 week ban #Perma ban Punishment for anom. Vandals #1 week ban #Perma ban Your 1st ban as a vandal IS YOUR WARNING. No exceptions. Appealing Perma Bans You can contact zrlhockey56@yahoo.com to appeal for ANY ban. However, for perma bans, you can only appeal 1 month after your perma ban. With a good reason, you may be accepted back into the wiki. This is an extremely rare happening, especially for vandalism. Conclusion If you have any questions, ask User:Dacoqrs, User:Pizzaman1782, or User:Gamingpea111. Thanks for reading. Category:Wiki Pages